User blog:ImpostorFrank/Finally, an Answer to One of the Biggest Questions in the Lore:
When I watch Filthy Frank from the beginning, I tend to add some extra story in my mind in between the videos so they'd make sense, you know? I'd think, Salamander Man must have originally been some mutated fungus-like disease on Pink Guy, and then he grew into his own form, that's why there was that one video with Pink Guy dressed up as Salamander Man. Black friend was actually a figment of imagination for Pink Guy, making up for a friend who would be as close to him as that. (that got disproven in this video though.) Stuff like that, to make the show more enjoyable and consistant, and looking throught the wiki, I'm pretty sure most of you can relate. But there's been one question that's been bothering me since the early lore: What's up with the closet? Ok, I know it can transport beings through time and space, and can hold Chromosome Kid captive. But where did it come from? How was it made. Well, it was first shown during the time when Frank went to collage, so that means it started at least at that time or before. So, how did they get to collage if Frank spent most of his time prior stuck in his house? It's almost as if he himself was trapped in his house, unable to get out without some help. Well, maybe the closet was made before, and they used it to get to the collage area. Ok, so we know around when it was made, but how was it made? More importantly, how did it get to have its portal-like abilities? I assumed that Frank bought Chromosome Kid around the time or even before the closet started to be more than a regular old closet. He used the Kid's chromosomes to power the closet and make it go through space and time (or maybe it was unintentional, maybe the Kid leaked out so much chromosomes it just charged it naturally.) Also the reason we don't see CK in the closet every time is because it has multiple compartments or something, which is why all the characters can individually fit in the closet over here . (Also I believe CK escaped the closet in this video , but that's a theory for another day.) So that's what I thought. It made sense at the time, but now I see I was completely wrong. Pink Guy is one of the few people with a time traveling device. He must have either taught Franku how to harness the fabric of the time-space continuum, or demolish his own car and turn the remains into a closet. Further proof: Pink guy has been seen outside Frank's house long before the closet was shown. What if you couldn't leave the house without interdemensional travel? At this point in the show, where Pink Guy is just goofin around while Frank rants at home, Pink guy hasn't made the closet yet for Frank, and is just using his car (or some other device) souly for himself. That's the theory. The closet from early on in the Filthy Frank Show was made using Pink Guy's car, which gave it the teleporting properties. Plot Twist: What if Pink Guy's car only works because he had the Chromosome Kid trapped inside it??? And he eventually sold him to Frank to make the closet work??? Anyways, I'm tired. Goodnight. Category:Blog posts